


I wasn’t expecting to meet you

by chanyorist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is Sehun’s older brother, Fluff, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, This is my first os I have no idea what I am doing, Underage Park Chanyeol, University Student Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyorist/pseuds/chanyorist
Summary: Or in which, University student Baekhyun drives his younger brother to school and gets interested in the cute guy who greets Sehun when they arrive.





	I wasn’t expecting to meet you

It wasn’t supposed to happen, Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to meet Chanyeol that day but again, the Universe works in a mysterious way and some things are bound to happen on specific days to complete the immense puzzle that is a person’s life. 

Baekhyun had passed probably the worst week (read: month) of his life, he felt constantly stuck in an elevator and as a claustrophobic person it was the worst feeling in the world, just to explain how bad the past week had been for him.  
There’s a time in life when you feel like you need a new start or a novelty in general, a new thing to save you from the monotony of your everyday life.

And that was exactly what Baekhyun needed. 

Just to make it worse, his best friends, Jongdae and Minseok, acted even more lovey-dovey than usual.  
And listen, Baekhyun wasn’t the jealous type but sometimes he just found everything too much and even the smallest thing could irritate him and during the previous week (month) he constantly felt like he was third wheeling.

So that morning he was way too exhausted to deal with a whiny Sehun, seriously. But he knew well that he couldn’t say no to his little brother even when he was at his worst. 

“Hyung! Please I am late for the ninth time, my teacher is gonna kill me if I don’t make it on time!” Sehun whined, begging Baekhyun to drive him to school. The older didn’t have anything to do but he was too sleepy to find something decent to wear and go out just for that. 

“Quit the whining, I am not going to do it” he rolled his eyes with a smirk. He wasn’t really serious, he just wanted to make him beg a little more.

“Please, hyung” Sehun pouted, showing his puppy eyes. Baekhyun laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
“Give me ten minutes, I have to change my clothes-”  
A wide smile appeared on Sehun’s face knowing that his brother was going to help him.  
“-but remember, this is the last time”

“Of course!” 

——————

Baekhyun looked stunning even without much effort and that was the reason why all the eyes were focused on him as he got out of the car.

“Dumbass, don’t get in trouble today” he joked and pinched the younger’s cheeks.  
It was one of his habits to annoy Sehun whenever he got the chance and he knew how easily the taller got frustrated when treated like a child.  
“You know, I’m not ten anymore”  
“But you act like a child anyway” they kept bickering as they usually did but a tall guy shyly approached them and interrupted their childish argument.

“Sehun?” He said softly and Baekhyun gaped at him, totally starstruck by the beauty of the stranger. 

His dark hair not long enough to cover his beautiful eyes and his rosy cheeks making him look even more delicate.

The guy glanced at him but immediately looked away to focus his attention on the  
other Byun.  
“Sehun we should go, the lesson is starting soon” -Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that he wanted to hear him talk more.  
‘His voice sounds like honey, it fits him’ his mind was already occupied by a thunder of thoughts about a guy he had just met.

“You are right. Bye Baek, thanks for the ride” his brother’s voice woke him up from the daydream.  
He shook his head and gave the younger a smile.  
“No problem kiddo, also, you owe me a favor”

“Sure, you just have to tell me” Sehun replied, not worried at all, since his brother said it every time but never asked him anything.

Baekhyun watched as they entered the building, feeling like he had held his breath during the whole conversation and was finally able to breathe again.

——————-

After their first encounter Baekhyun had been thinking about the younger constantly, he even wanted to ask Sehun his name but he was afraid he could sound creepy so he just brushed off the idea and tried to forget about what happened.

“Jongdae just stop already you know I am not going on a blind date ever again”

Since Baekhyun told his friend about his unrequited interest for the younger guy -which happened only once, for like two minutes, but Jongdae had a great memory apparently- the other had kept suggesting him to go on blind dates to distract himself, and actually, It didn’t sound so bad, but Baekhyun hated blind dates with a burning passion whereas when he went on some he only met assholes and freaks.

“Listen, I’m already over it, I just found him cute or whatever, it’s not like I’m gonna crush on an high schooler” he stated. It would have been strange to crush on one of his little brother’s friends and he found it kinda immoral too.

“Yeah keep saying that maybe one day you’ll believe it”

He knew Jongdae was rolling his eyes and probably internally sighing too.

Baekhyun was silent for a moment, eating his chips quietly. He wanted to slap himself for even thinking about the younger guy but Jongdae’s words made him even more self conscious about the topic.

“Listen I don’t have time for this bullshit” he cut the conversation short, hearing the doorbell ringing “my brother is probably waiting outside right now because he has forgotten the keys again”

“Baekhyun, one last thing. Please let yourself be happy for once” he added before hanging up.

The brown-haired guy ran down the stairs, not fully understanding his friend’s words, ‘what does it mean, let your be happy for once, I’m already happy’ he muttered, annoyed by the other’s suppositions.

He hadn’t dated anyone for years but it didn’t mean he needed a relationship to live a happy life, he was healthy and still in his twenties thank you very much.

Now, Baekhyun was expecting to see Sehun standing behind the door, but he wasn’t definitely expecting to see his friend beside him.  
He tried to hide his astonishment behind a calm and politely greeted both of them.

“Hi Sehun, Hi-“

“Chanyeol” 

The younger smiled at him and Baekhyun’s heart melted a little bit when his dimples showed. His heart asked him to poke them but again, he wasn’t creepy and also he had a dignity to preserve.

“I’m Baekhyun, Sehun’s only brother”

They shook hands and quickly parted, the tension unbearable.  
Sehun didn’t investigate further and Baekhyun didn’t know if he didn’t notice the awkwardness between them or if he just didn’t mind it, either way he was glad he didn’t point it out. 

“By the way, I have to study for an exam, if you need anything just ask me, I’ll be in my room”

“Okay Baek” his brother replied while Chanyeol stayed silent.

He came up with a believable excuse and locked himself in his bedroom, the previous interaction had been stressful enough and he really needed to focus on something else, like his unfinished essay for example.

—————-

From that day, Chanyeol’s presence started being a constant in the Byun’s house and Baekhyun didn’t know if he was extremely grateful to have him around all the time or else.  
Since seeing him everyday didn’t make his feelings disappear.

The younger was lovely, loud and energetic, but still lovely in the older’s opinion. Smiling most of the time and cracking jokes when the atmosphere was heavy.

They exchanged greetings and stares from time to time but never had a proper conversation that didn’t include school topics and didn’t take place when they were having lunch together, in front of Sehun.

So Baekhyun didn’t expect to hear him knock on his bedroom door that afternoon.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hi, sorry, I don’t want to bother you but Sehun went out for an emergency and I really need help” he babbled, his cheeks red from what Baekhyun supposed to be embarrassment.

The university student chuckled, if Chanyeol only knew he was waiting for a chance to talk to him since the first time they met.  
But it wasn’t important and Baekhyun obviously didn’t want to sound like an idiot saying something like that.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.  
And today I don’t have anything to do so if you want, I can help you with your homework or whatever subject you need help with” 

Chanyeol didn’t answer immediately and Baekhyun was close to having an inner mental breakdown. Was it stupid to suggest something like that? It wasn’t like they were friends after all.

“I would love to” 

It came as a whisper but it was loud enough for Baekhyun to hear it.

Then they sat next to each other on Baekhyun’s king sized bed, knees touching, trying their best not to look obvious about their - unknowingly mutual- interest.

Baekhyun carefully explained to the younger all the topics he didn’t understand and Chanyeol wasn’t one to fall for people easily but Baekhyun appeared more and more like Prince Charming to him as the days passed. 

——————

“Baek I won’t be at home in the afternoon on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday from now on”

“Uhm, why?”

“Because I joined the Basketball team”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked up from their plates simultaneously, glancing curiously at the guy who had never been interested in sports and stuff like that.

“Is it because of that boy with dark hair? Kim Junmyeon?” 

Instantly everything clicked.

“Oh, Sehunnie has a crush” Baekhyun mocked him and smiled proudly when he heard Chanyeol’s boisterous laugh.

“I guess I’ll find someone else to study with, I still need help with chemistry” 

The older wanted to say that he was pretty interested in being his new study buddy but a small voice in his head reminded him that the boy was seventeen and he was twenty one, so it would have been awkward to say the least and his excitement quickly disappeared.

But apparently Sehun thought the same thing, without considering the age gap a problem. 

“Maybe Baek can help you, he was really good at chemistry and math back in high school”

He gulped and looked down, he couldn’t believe his ears, his own brother was suggesting him to be his best friend’s study buddy.  
Actually, more like a tutor but it wasn’t important. 

“I-I guess, if it isn’t a problem for him, of course” Chanyeol shyly answered.

“It’s totally fine, I am not that busy with assignments and stuff this month” he tried not to sound too affected by the whole situation but his heart was thumping loudly in chest. 

“Then, it’s settled” Sehun seemed happier than them about the whole arrangement.

“Sure”  
“No problem” 

———————-

For the next week Chanyeol didn’t show up at their house so Baekhyun asked his brother if he was ill but the other had no idea. 

Then, the next Monday, he came back as nothing happened.

“Hi Hyung” 

“Hi Chan, if you are looking for Sehun he’s at basketball practice”

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, maybe Baekhyun had forgotten about the suggestion of studying together or maybe he just found him annoying and pushy.

“Actually, I was looking for you”

The smaller’s heart skipped a beat, because it meant that he truly wanted to study with him.

“So, you are okay with studying with me?” He asked just to make sure he wasn’t imagining the whole conversation. 

Chanyeol nodded again and it was enough to make him happy.  
Baekhyun took his hand gently and guided him to his room after closing the front door behind them. 

——————-  
It started being a routine for them. They were together all the time when Sehun was practicing and that brought them closer, to the point that Chanyeol didn’t even use hyung anymore to address him but just a simple nickname.

In the meantime Baekhyun decided to lock his feelings for the younger in the back of his mind, because he was sure Chanyeol didn’t feel the same way and also because he was still self conscious about their age gap even if it wasn’t huge. 

Baekhyun was almost sure Chanyeol considered him a friend or at least something close to that by now. 

————-

“Do you want to go out with me?” 

Chanyeol interrupted their study session and Baekhyun forgot his essay as soon as he heard those eight words.

“Sorry what?” 

The high schooler sighed and passed an hand through his pitch black curls.

“I said: do you want to go out with me?”

Panic flowed through the older’s veins. He was hallucinating, it was the only reasonable explanation.  
The fear of misinterpreting Chanyeol’s words numbed his mind so he said the first thing he could think of.

“Definitely, that’s what friends do all the time” 

Chanyeol blinked twice and Baekhyun was really really close to slapping himself till he lost consciousness. He had just missed the only chance of going out with an ethereal guy because he panicked. Great.

Chanyeol showed him an obviously forced smile and nodded.

“Yes, a friendly date”

———————-

The friendly date went well, better than Baekhyun expected. They went to the arcade where they played till late evening and then ate noodles sitting on the sidewalk.

There was nothing wrong with that, however they both knew there were some unspoken words they needed to say and the tension between them grew even more. 

The days after the ‘friendly date’, the house was filled with unease and Sehun was getting more and more stressed due to his best friend and brother’s behaviour so one day he snapped and tried to solve the situation because it was getting unbearable and ridiculous.

“Listen: I have no idea what is going on between you two, but you need to fix it, so, this weekend we’ll have a movie night together and everything will go back to normal” he smiled in a creepy way but neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol complained.

“I will bring Junmyeon, I think it’s about time I introduce him to you” 

——————-

Chanyeol and Baekhyun acted like strangers for a few days, not even greeting each other properly anymore.  
Baekhyun was terrified of crossing some boundaries with the younger, meanwhile Chanyeol was fighting his one sided -in his dumb opinion- crush for his friend’s brother.

“I’m so sorry, but me and Myeon hve already occupied this side of the couch so you have to sit next to each other” 

Sehun had planned it all days before, knowing it was the only way for the guys to finally make up.  
Besides, it was only a movie night, nothing terrible could have happened. 

Little did he know.

Halfway through the movie Chanyeol fell asleep on Baekhyun’s shoulder, their bodies covered by a shared blanket. The older guy couldn’t focus on the film anymore, his eyes glued to the other’s figure.

He smiled to himself, caressing Chanyeol’s hair softly. It was enough for him to have a small place in the younger’s heart, he didn’t need more, he was desperately trying to convince himself but the more he looked at Chanyeol, who was snuggling closer to him, the more his heart melted. 

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol mumbled in his sleep and Baekhyun flinched. Was he dreaming of him? 

“Why can’t you love me” he kept mumbling and the smaller’s heart sank. 

He glanced at Sehun and his boyfriend to make sure they didn’t hear those words but the two were to busy cuddling and smiling fondly to each other to pay attention to what was going on around them.  
His heart felt heavier than before, because Chanyeol, the most amazing human being in this heart, really thought Baekhyun didn’t love him. A million scenarios were running through his head while staring at the boy still soundly asleep next to him. 

He was an idiot, the biggest fool on this earth.  
Because whilst Baekhyun was busy ignoring him and running away from his own feeling, Chanyeol was probably thinking he did something wrong, that he was the reason why Baekhyun was constantly avoiding him. 

He was indeed the cause of his internal crisis but he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

‘I’m sorry, I need a few more days to understand what to do, but after those I won’t avoid you anymore Yori, I swear’

“Sehun, I don’t feel very well, I think I’ll go to sleep” 

“Okay, I hope it’s nothing alarming”

“No, don’t worry Hun” 

A worried expression was painted on his brother face but it was the last of his problems at the moment. 

Everything felt overwhelming so Baekhyun got up and went to his room, looking one last time at Chanyeol. 

He was the only one who wasn’t aware of the younger’s insecurities, even Sehun knew about Chanyeol’s feeling for his older brother.

“Do you think they are gonna end up together?” Junmyeon whispered in his ear with an arm around his waist. 

“I don’t know, Baekhyun is an oblivious dumbass who focuses too much on stupid things”

“I hope everything will work out”  
“So do I”

After a couple of minutes Baekhyun was already buried under the pile of blankets, head pounding due to the excessive amount of stress he was facing.  
Actually, It wasn’t that complicated to figure out his own feelings, in fact everyone who knew him -except Chanyeol- could tell he was pretty much in love, but Baekhyun didn’t like love and relationships, too afraid he could be hurt or worse, he could hurt someone else.

He had a few relationships before, the last one ended up being a disaster and even after years his scars were still open and the person he loved became the one he hated the most.

And the mere thought that something like that could happen between them was absolutely frightening for him.

‘I don’t deserve you, but please, wait for me’

———————

Chanyeol wasn’t a really patient person, since he was only a kid he got in trouble for being too curious and for not being able to stand still.

So, after a day of Baekhyun avoiding him again, he was literally done.

He just needed to find the perfect moment to confess his feelings or to tell Baekhyun that he was a giant jerk and dumbass, either way he needed a plan. He couldn’t go up to him, randomly, and say ‘hey hyung, Baek, I like you, in a totally homo way but I’m also absolutely sure you like me in a no-homo way so it’s okay, I just needed to tell you’, it was a big no. 

But fate was on his side.  
And its name was Sehun. 

“Yeol, I am organizing a sleepover with a bunch of guys from the basketball team, they are pretty nice I swear.  
You’re coming, right?”

He tilted his head, not clearly understanding what all of that had to do with him. 

“But I’m not part of the basketball team”

Sehun rolled his eyes and shook his eyes as he had just said the dumbest thing on this earth.  
But it was a familiar sight. 

“We are a package deal, Yeol” Sehun laughed and put an arm around him. 

“If you say so” 

How lucky was he to have Sehun? Probably too lucky.  
——————

Chanyeol was waiting in front of the Byuns’ door, playing with the hems of his oversized sweater, doubtful about ringing the doorbell.  
All his courage slowly fading away as he kept thinking about Baekhyun. It was stupid to have a crush on an older guy, wasn’t it?  
It was even more stupid if he was his best friend’s brother, right?  
He was shaking a little bit while thinking of all the possible outcomes of his confession. 

‘You know what, fuck it’ he thought and suddenly rang the doorbell. 

Sehun opened the door and greeted him with a wide smile and Chanyeol’s sixth sense was warning that something unexpected was going to happen but he wasn’t one to believe in sixth senses or premonitory dreams or fate so he just ignored it as he entered the house.

“Hi Hun, the others are already here?”

Sehun shook his head and Chanyeol looked around, confused by how awfully quiet the surroundings were.  
Maybe Baekhyun was out, but that meant that Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able of confessing to him and also, his plan would have been useless. 

As if Sehun could read his mind he immediately answered his questions.

“Baekhyun went grocery shopping but I think he will come back soon” 

“It’s not like I care at all” he was obviously lying so Sehun just smirked and pretended to believe his poor excuses. 

 

After an hour Baekhyun wasn’t back yet and Chanyeol was starting to get worried, what if something happened to him? The paranoiac side of his brain was stressing him out but he was trying to calm down, maybe there was traffic, it was totally plausible.

He was sitting on the floor in Sehun’s room next to Jongin and Yixing -the other basketball players- while Junmyeon was laying on the bad, cuddling with Sehun.  
They were playing Monopoly but Chanyeol’s mind was somewhere else. 

“Yixing is cheating, it’s impossible that he is that rich c’mon! I’m broke even in this game, it’s unfair” Jongin was complaining but he was interrupted right away.

When they heard the sound of the doorbell Chanyeol froze on the spot, unable of doing anything except looking at his hands, resting on his lap. 

“I think Baek has arrived” 

———————-

It turned out that Baekhyun was late due to the terrible weather and that nothing terrible happened. The younger guy mentally slapped himself for overreacting in such a stupid situation, but he knew that it was the effect that Baekhyun had on him and he couldn’t anything against it. 

His heart fluttered when Baekhyun smiled at him and said a simple ‘hi Yori’, he was totally whipped, smitten, he was hopeless but Baekhyun was totally worth it. 

 

The high schoolers stayed up late and everyone fell asleep at two am, except Chanyeol who was still awake. He was shivering and thirsty so he silently walked to the kitchen, trying not to wake everyone else up. 

“Chanyeol?” A voice whispered and the poor guy almost broke the glass he was holding. 

He turned around and saw Baekhyun standing by the door in his pyjamas. 

‘Is it humanly possible to look that good in shorts and a tank top?’ 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I am just thirsty and I can’t really sleep tonight” 

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled briefly or maybe it was just Chanyeol’s imagination, but for sure he didn’t imagine the words that came out of the older’s mouth right after.

“I was thinking of watching a movie since I can’t really sleep too. Do you want to join me?” He suggested and Chanyeol’s eyes widened.  
The Universe was on his side that day and he couldn’t be more thankful for it.

“I-, yes I would love to” he looked at Baekhyun fondly, it sounded crazy but maybe, he had a chance.

———————-

“Listen, Harry was stupid and Draco was charming and intelligent, it’s his parents’ fault that he made horrible decisions but again, he was better than Harry on so many levels” 

After watching the first Harry Potter film they started a marathon and were now watching ‘Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban’, Chanyeol’s favorite. 

“Yori, honey, I totally understand that you probably had a crush on the badboy with a heartbreaking -I hope you can hear the sarcasm in my words- background story but he wasn’t the main character for a reason” Baekhyun answered back, rolling on his side to face Chanyeol who scoffed at him as he got closer. 

“I didn’t have a crush on him, I don’t like the bad guys, more like, I don’t know, Percy Jackson? An handsome crackhead” he pouted cutely and poked the other’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Percy Jackson~” Baekhyun mocked him jokingly and Chanyeol turned his back at him again. How dare he make fun of his fictional crushes?

‘And to think that now I like you, you fool’

There was a moment of silence between in which Baekhyun was trying to understand if he had been too much. Maybe Chanyeol was upset and angry at him.  
‘But if he was he would be gone already, wouldn’t he?’ 

He decided to be brave and hugged from behind.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked him, posing his head on the taller’s shoulder.

Chanyeol’s heartbeat sped up, Baekhyun was really that obvious.

“You are blind” he whispered with his voice muffled by the pillow.

“My sight is a 20/20 thank you very much”  
“That’s not what I mean Baek” he hit him gently looking slightly annoyed, the punches obviously not strong enough to hurt him since Baekhyun was broad and buff.  
The older guy laughed and caressed his hair, trying to calm him down.

“You look like an angry puppy right now, a small Pomeranian.” The boy smiled at his antics and Baekhyun poked his dimple. “Really cute”

‘It’s now or never I guess’ he thought as he snuggled closer to Baekhyun and looked at him in the eyes.

“Can I tell you something?” It wasn’t the right time for his shy side to come out so he tried to collect all the courage present in his body. There were so many things that could go wrong and if the feeling wasn’t mutual Chanyeol was ready to move to another country or to never step in that house again. 

“Sure little Pomeranian” 

But seriously, there was no one he had ever liked as much as Baekhyun, he was just one of a kind.

‘I have to do it’

He gulped visibly before avoiding the other’s gaze. He was brave but not enough to look at him while confessing.

“I know it sounds stupid and that the feeling it’s probably not even mutual, it’s just that you are so handsome and also an idiot but, don’t get me wrong, a cute one” he started bubbling and panicking so Baekhyun stopped him and held his shoulders.

“Yori, you are going too fast and I am not sure if you are insulting me or complimenting me” 

“Okay, no I’m not insulting you. I won’t dance around it anymore, I just wanted to tell you that I like you even if you don’t like me or if you like someone else” 

“You are the idiot now” the uni student stated, sighing heavily.

“Wow there’s no need to be harsh”  
Before Chanyeol could add anything else Baekhyun hugged him tightly, stroking his hair as he usually did.

“You are right, I like someone. He is cute, loud and annoying sometimes but still the cutest guy I’ve ever seen. He thinks too much and ends up making stupid suppositions but I always forgive because he is too precious to me.  
He has curly hair and cute dimples, his only flaw is that he likes Draco Malfoy way too much but I guess we can work on that” he muttes with his face still buried in Chanyeol’s neck.

“Ah- his name is Park Chanyeol, I don’t know if you know him” 

By the end of the speech the younger was sniffling loudly, his heart still racing from the fear and excitement. 

“I hate you, I thought you were going to reject me” he mumbled as he was shaking like a leaf. 

“I’m sorry honey”

A thought crossed Chanyeol’s mind, he was still curious about a bunch of things, for example about why Baekhyun ignored him.  
If he liked him why did he act like he wasn’t even present in the house for days.

“But why did you ghost me?” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I was too self conscious about the age gap and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with my feelings, so I thought, ‘maybe if I ignore him they will disappear’” 

The smile on Chanyeol’s face dropped and Baekhyun caressed his cheek, letting him know that it didn’t matter anymore because they were together now. 

“I’ll try my best to overcome it, but please believe me, I really like you Chanyeol” he said before kissing his forehead gently.  
It would have been hard to act like a normal couple but he was ready to face the many obstacles that came with that relationship, because Chanyeol was worth it. 

“I really like you too, Baek” 

After a few minutes they both fell asleep, the film still playing on the computer as they cuddled.  
It was going to be hard and they were both stubborn dumbasses but when they held each other under the blankets everything seemed perfect. 

 

——————

“God, they finally figured it out” Sehun said as he looked at his brother and his best friend who were soundly asleep. 

At the end, the Universe always finds its way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, I have an high fever rn and I am really close to collapsing, however, I hope you liked it.


End file.
